Hetalia Days
by AvalonGrace
Summary: The land of Hetalia is in crisis and war has broken out between the countries and their 2P selves. The fighting continues day after day, year after year until one day something happens that could change the course of the war forever. Not very good at summaries (as you can tell), but I would appreciate any reads and reviews.


It was Saturday afternoon and the sky was having a fit. Literally. One moment it was pouring down rain like it was going to flood. And then it was calm. And then it started pouring again somehow heavier than before.

I was stuck alone.

_Again._

Sitting at my laptopwishing like crazy that I'd chosen to go with Lauren and Mum when they'd asked if I wanted to go shopping earlier.

At least then I wouldn't be so incessantly bored right now. Sure, instead I would be watching guys in every direction flirt with my little sister but right now I'm starting to think that wouldn't be as terrible as I'd originally made out.

Even that comic con with Aria would be better at this point...

But No.

Instead I was stuck at home playing Role Play games on the internet. Half of them which didn't even work.

I turn to stare at my laptop screen for a new game to play.

_There's gotta be something good on here somewhere._

Then my eyes landed on one labelled simply "KOH" (Yeah. I thought it was a weird title too, but sometimes cool games had abbreviated names like that so I wasn't too worried.)

It didn't have any description or even a picture which usually means shite quality but for some reason I found myself drawn to it.

_Click_

The game began to launch and I sat there silently as slowly images began to load on the screen.

_Kingdom of Hetalia._

In the background a setting of grass began to load, forming calm, sloping hills of green and somewhere in the distance a shadowy castle rose out of the ground, staring at me, daring me to approach.

An options menu slowly formed itself on the screen.

_Start_

_Background Story_

_Settings_

I brought my mouse to hover over the start button, not really even bothering to pay much attention to the other categories. (It was much later on when I realised I should have).

_Click._

**Welcome to the Kingdom of Hetalia.**

**You're Quest Begins Here.**

**Once a peaceful place, the land of Hetalia isnow a world tormented by war and troubles. Grudges from the past still exist and are the driving force for many of the fights.**

**But even worse. Now a new danger is rising. One much more serious than anybody realises. If this goes on for much longer everything will soon be destroyed.**

**It is your duty as a Traveller to bring Hetalia back to the great Land it once was.**

**There is a long road ahead of you if you wish to once again restore peace to the kingdoms.**

**Will you accept your fate?**

**There is no turning back once you begin. You will prevail or you will die. **

**Would you like to continue?**

_Yes_The screen goes black once again before it starts… spinning. I know that's not physically impossible but that's the only way I can think to describe it. But it doesn't last long. Before I know it, EVERYTHING is spinning. I close my eyes for a second blink and the next thing I know there is grass beneath my fingertips.

_Wait No! That can't be right!_

I open my eyes and blink a few times to find myself flopped on a grassy outstretch that looks sorta familiar.

"Hey! You there!" The clatter of hooves and a strange accent ring out amongst the pastures.

I force myself to look up only to see a man riding a gigantic (or at least it looks gigantic from were I'm sitting) white horse in my general direction. "You there! Are you okay?"

I stare at him a moment longer.

He has sort blonde hair and strangely thick eyebrows. His eyes are a rather intense colour of green.

And the accent … Its British!

"Uh…"

I look around a bit, wondering what the hell is going on but there is nothing but miles and miles of grassy plains, the English dude on the horse and some strange shadowy thing in the distance.

One moment I'm at home playing video games on my computer and the next minute I'm… here? (I don't have the slightest clue where here is so I'm not even gonna try.)

Maybe I got so bored I fell asleep?

That's never happened to me before but hey! You never know.

_Anything is possible if you just believe. (Ah god. Now I' m going all Disney princess like... This place is doing weird things to my brain!)_

But I'd rather believe that then believe I'm going insane.

Maybe if I pinch myself…

_Nope._

Not asleep.

Right then the English dude suddenly materialises out of thin air beside me.

(Seriously. How long was I pinching myself for? Last time I looked he was like a gazillion metre's away, riding around on a horse which is nowhere to be RIGHT BEHIND ME, TRYING TO EAT MY HAIR!)

"Hello?"

It's the English guy again. I look up. Green eyes stare back and HOLY CRAP! THOSE REALLY ARE HIS EYEBROWS!

"Hello? Miss?"

I force myself to stop staring at his eyebrows. "Uh… yes? Hi?"

Maybe this guy can actually tell me where I am.

Instead he straightens up.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous out here? There's a war going on?!"

He stares at me incredulously as I shake my head.

_What the hell is he talking about? What war?_

"And what is it that you are wearing?!"

I look down numbly to stare at my fluorescent orange sweatshirt and baggy grey pants.

"What's wrong with my clothes? You're the one wearing weird clothes!"

I say it eyeing his random green suit-like outfit and capped boots. He even has a white Victorian tie thingy going on.

Anyone at home would say what he's wearing is weird unless he was at one of those anime/movie convention thingy's that my friend Aria is always raving on about.

But he looks taken aback. And a little offended.

Seriously! The eyebrows shoot up his head at least an inch.

"What on Earth do you mean? These are the latest fas-"

He realises just what he is saying and about it. Frowns a second and matters something under his breath that sounds like _"god, now I am starting to sound like France."_

"Alright. Clothing isn't exactly important. Though may I deduce that from your clothing that you are not from around here, miss?"

I look back down at my clothing and shrug. I guess they might be considered a bit weird in a random place with castle and English guys on horses.

_And not from around here._

"Um, yeah. I guess you could say that. I-I'm definitely not from around here."

"Well," he's about to say something else when suddenly there is a crackling sound and then something golden shoots across the sky. Lightening.

I shiver.

"It looks like it's going to rain, miss... Do you have a place to go?"

I look around at the green flatlands and the shadows in the distance that I now realise is probably some sort of town. My heart sinks. I don't know where I am but this definitely is not _(some random town name)_ anymore.

"I.. Uh... I don't even know where I am at the moment. So not."

He doesn't say anything for a second but he stands up. Walks around to his horse (which had given up on trying to eat my hair about halfway through the conversation and is now standing about a foot away eating some grass and watching me disdainfully). Without saying a word the English dude- who I am realising that I still don't actually have a name for- mounts his horse.

I'm trying to prepare myself for the reality of being alone again- trying to figure out where I am (in the rain it seems) because the English dude seems about set to leave but then he stops and holds out a hand.

I eye it questionably and he sighs as if I'm stupid.

"Here take my hand. I'll take you back to town and we'll figure out who you are..."

I pause half wondering if he's being sincere (I mean who picks up random chicks- wearing "weird" clothes- that they find in the middle of a giant field and offers to help them? For all he knows I could be a freaking psychopath!Or worse. He could be!)

... but mostly I'm wondering how the hell I'm supposed to get up there. I mean, I know he's holding out his hand and all but that horse is no little pony. It's back is almost above my head! And if he thinks I'm just going to climb up onto some random animal-

It starts raining lightly and I instantly begin to... re-evaluated my thoughts.

So what if he's like a crazy person? He's being a _nice _crazy person at the moment. (That's gotta count for something, right?)

And the sooner I get out of this field then the sooner I can get home! (and I really, really, really don't wanna be stuck out in this weird field. the rain.)

But what if...

_Seriously! Hurry up and trust the hot English dude already! Stop thinking about it!_

I try not to laugh as I hear my best friend Aria's voice come through the distance. As weird as it sounds that's what sways me and makes me lean forward to grab his hand. (Always trust my friends to get me to do the crazy stuff...)

I look up, "Uh, yeah thanks. That's be great."

He smiles and I'm almost back to wondering how the hell I'm supposed to actually get on the horse when he tightens his grip on my hand and then just easily hoists me up.

Well that's it for _that worry ._

Man, this guy is a LOT stronger then he looks...

The rain gets heavier and English Dude- as seemingly eager to get out of the downpour as I am- kicks the horse.

_Heh._ We lurch forward but unlike him my balance isn't that good. So much though that I am falling off to the side before he grabs my arms and hoists me about on properly. "Sorry, miss... but you will probably want to hold on."

Not really wanting to fall off the horse I grab the only thing I can and hold on like I'm about to die if I don't. (Which I could, you know?) Unfortunately for him the only thing that I can grab a hold of is well... him.

And apparently trying to ride a horse quickly to some random unknown town with some chick strangling you from behind with a death grip isn't that easy.

After a while he grabs my hands from around his neck and wraps them around his waist instead while gasping in a huge intake of breath. I wince. "er... sorry?"

He takes a while to reply (no doubt savouring the oxygen in his lungs) before he pats my hand, "It's no problem. But... If you hold on like this it's easier for me to focus and get us into town." _and breath..._

I sigh, "okay." And this is why all the random guys flirt with my little sister and not me...

I shake that thought out of my head and just focus to clinging on (while not doing the whole death grip thing I was doing before) as we ride through the grassy fields to his "town" in the distance.


End file.
